Ultimate Assassin
by got2bAwesome
Summary: Things have been good for Spidey and the gang untill they meet a new hooded hero. Will everything still be cool and awesome or will everything change because of the mystery man named Azrael. (My first Fanfic so pleace R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or Assassin's Creed. However I did create Azrael enjoy.

Ultimate Assassin

Chapter one

The hooded team mate

The last six mouths has been kind to our friendly neighbourhood Web-Head, true he still had to fight dangerous super villains...and the Trapster, but life is all good for one Peter Parker. School life has been great for him and he's been hanging out with Mary Jane and Harry more, ever since the carnage incident they been trying to rebuild the friendship. Home life with Aunt May is as good as it ever has been, Peter is still trying his best to support her dating Principal Coulson, no matter how weird it is. As for the team and life as Spider-man, it's been win after win after win after win. They are in the zone of awesomeness and Spidey is loving it, as for right now the team our in a old Oscorb warehouse facing The Wrecking Crew and the Frightful Four.

"So tell me Wizard how does the freckly four get to team with the whippy crew, let me guess you all met in the super market am I right". Joked Spidey as he dodge's his attack,

"do you ever shut up" said a frustrated Wizard.

"No he doesn't trust me I tried it impossible" joked Nova as he hit both Bulldozer and Thunderball with a laser blast.

"What are you talking about Bucket-Head". said Spider-man as his jump on to the wall still dodging Wizard's attacks.

"Everyone knows that you have the biggest mouth here" he finished.

"That for damn sure" joked Power-man in agreement as he countered Piledriver attack and made his own.

" Told ya…awe" said Spider-man as his is attack by Klaw. Spidey falls and crashes into empty wooden crates.

"Spider-man are you okay ?" said White Tiger in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine...why do I have the feeling the we are having trouble with this loser's ?" asked spider-man as he jumps to his feet.

"Were out numbered, it's eight on five that why" answered White Tiger as she dodges a powerful punch from Thundra.

" We have to battle on, are chi will guide us to victory" said Iron Fist as he attacked the Wrecker but gets reverse and gets attacked instead.

"Iron Fist...ok everyone regroup back to back now" order Spider-man, as the team did this they help Iron Fist by getting Wrecker off him and helping him to his feet.

"Dude you okay ?" asked a concerned Power-man,

"I'm fine, what's the plan ?" asked Iron Fist as all five team mates stand back to back. As the stand like this the Wrecking Crew and the Frightful Four are surrounding them.

"We stay close, stick together and…" just then his spider sense went off, _oh man what's going to happen now _thought Spider-man.

"Stick together you say, that just what I was thinking", said the Trapster from above as he fired his glue cannon and trap the team together. _I so should of seen this coming _thought Spider-man,

"I take it back, webs you've go the biggest Damn mouth" said Power-man angrily.

The team is struggling to brake free and all eight super villains laughing at their misfortune. _I can't believe that I made such a stupid mistake and fell for a stupid trap _thought Spider-man angrily.

"I've been meaning to stick it to you kids for quite some time" said Trapster proudly.

"Dude tell me you did not just say that" said Nova in a mocking tone.

"Your not gong to get away with this" said Spidey,

"Think again Web-Head we just won" said Wrecker

"and now get are just rewards" said Thundra as the Wizard reach for Spider-man mask. Spider-man couldn't do everything because he was stuck to White Tiger, he is completely helpless.

"No don't" said Spider-man but to no avail. The Wizard just laugh a evil laugh and enjoying the moment. He reaches he arm out

"I think it time we found out who you aaaaawww". He screamed as three silver shuriken stab Wizard in the arm.

"That was so close but where the heck did those ninja star thingies come from ?" asked Spidey. Just then he was the last to notice a person standing on the ledge of the upper window.

"Yo hands of the spider" said the mystery man as he flip down and landed between the young heroes and the villains. As the team gets a better look the mystery man Spidey notice that he is about same height and build as him. He look like he is wearing a pair of black boats, men's black skinny jeans, a pair of fingerless black gloves with what looks like a pair of silver metal gauntlets, a belt that had a pocket in the back and had two black escrima sticks and sipped up white and red jacket with short black shelve with the white hood up covering his face.

The villains just stood their just starring and the hooded man as he crosses his arms.

"Listen up I'm giving you one chance and one chance only to tern yourself in right now otherwise things are going to tern very ugly very quickly understand" said the hooded hero in a very intimidating voice. Both the Wrecking Crew and the Frightful Four stood in silences for five seconds then boast out in laugher

"Ha and who the heck are you making demands like that kid haha...ooof" Trapster said as he just got hit with a hard right hand.

"The names Azrael and I'm the guy the just knock you out" said Azrael to a unconscious Trapster. Nova, Power-man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Spider-man were watch this unfold in amazement as the now seven super villains started to attack the now named mystery man Azrael.

***"What in the name of Odin is going on here, that right I said Odin, I mean it cool that this hooded dude stop Wizard from taking of my mask and refilling my secret identity but still this, what's his name Azrael, has just taking over our mission, what's up that"*. **Said Spider-man braking the forth wall as he watch on.

At this point Azrael has already knock out Trapster, Wizard, Klaw and Piledriver with the greatest of ease and he is dodging and blocking every punch given to him by Thundra a mocking fashion.

"Babe it a good thing you're hot because you can land a hit to save you're life" joked Azrael as he took out both of his escrima sticks and counter on of her attack with a five hit combo and knock her down. The others still stuck and watch on.

"What is this guy a ninja or something ?" asked Power-man in annoyance with the glue.

"He named himself after the archangel of death, not a ninja, however he is greatly skilled" Iron Fist. complimented

Azrael has now moved on to Thunderball and the Wrecker and he looks like he is having lots of fun

"wait I have a question, if Thunderball is stuck with the old ball and chain that make you his wife…or his Husband ?".

He asked Wrecker, he got mad and started throwing them left and right. Azrael grab one of his big fist and does a back flip kick in the face. When he lands back on the ground Thunderball swung his huge demolition ball and try to hit him but Azrael dodge and roll out of the way. He place both hands into his belt pocket and through his shuriken's in hand, Thunderball drop his demolition ball and used his arms to cover his face. when Azrael stop he know he run out of them and that the cost is clear, however the second he refilled his face Azrael runs full pelt towards him and deliver a wicked right hand to the face and knocked him out.

"And they say that you are the brains of the crew….ha" joked Azrael.

"What's with this guy ?" asked Nova infestation with their sticky situation.

"His faster then White Tiger, knows more fighting styles the Iron Fist and make better Jokes then me and Spider-man" he answered himself.

"Hey…that poser is not faster then me got it" said White Tiger to Nova in a angrily tone of voice.

"You're right about his jokes being better then yours though. Joke Spider-man as he watches on.

"Okay seven down and one Bulldozer to go" said Azrael as he looks strange at him.

"Don't count on that you stupid punk kid" he said as he runs strange at him head first. As he runs Azrael flip over him can grabs the back of the head and flips him over, making him land face first and showing his strength.

"Punk kid huh, will this punk kid just beat the living crap out of you and you team…who da man" bragged Azrael razing his arms only to have a awkward silence.

"Oh…I'm never saying that again".

"Great now he has Power-man's strength" said Nova

"No he doesn't " said Power-man in a angrily tone.

"I cant believe that is one guy took out both the Wrecking Crew and the Frightful Four, it seems almost impossible" said White Tiger in amazement. Azrael was dragging all the villains into a pile as Spider-man watches his actions.

***"There's something off about this guy I can't really explain it but I fell like this Azrael guy is hiding something…you fell it to right, I mean for example how did he know where to find us, why did he help us in the first place and most importantly why the heck am I still stuck like this**_"*_ said Spidey.

The team struggled to brake free from there sticky prison and Azrael see this and can't help but chuckle a little.

"What are you laughing about ?" asked Nova angrily. Azrael just ignore the question and tap his right gauntlet

"Hey space pirate you better bring the cleaning clew cos your team messed it all up. However all targets are down, their is minimal damage in the area and before you ask me don't worry your pretty little bold head, no ones dead, so did I pass ? Asked Azrael as his gauntlet became part of a communicator.

"Well done rookie, I impress, now help the team and meat back in the Helicarrier then we'll talk, Fury out" commanded Nick Fury as he tern off the communicator.

"What a minute you the heck are you ? and you work for S.H.I.E.L.D." said Spider-man said in shock.

"Did Fury send you to save us or something ?" asked White Tiger.

"Forget that man, are you going to help unstick us or not ? Asked Nova as he still trying to brake free from the glue. Azrael walked up to them and started to laugh again. The team wasn't liking the laugher that they were resaving

"Oh man I can't believe that you five fell for sure a stupid,,,huh" Azrael was interrupted by the sound of the Trapster coming to. He now looks like he has a broken nose and he looks around to see his team mates all knocked out, then he looks up to Azrael.

"AAAWW" he screams still sitting on the floor.

"I think you should surrender now" said Azrael to the Trapster.

"wh…whys th…that ?" asked Trapster sounding a little timid. With that Azrael unfolds is arms to his side so that Trapster could see. Then out of nowhere this sharp, silver blades came out of both of his gauntlets.

Spider-man and the rest of the team watch in wide eye. However no pair of eyes were as wide as Trapster's, as he looked at both of the hidden blades and for the first time straight into the eyes of Azrael, the Trapster gave a look of pure fear.

"Let just say I really don't want to get this new costume covered in stains if you know what I mean" said Azrael in what almost sounds like a murderous tone of voice. Trapster just sits there scared out of his mind the after ten second he past out.

*****_"_**I don't know about you right now but I may have web my shorts a little"***. Said Spidey as he continues to watch.

"Pfff what a loser, now to 'unstick' you lot" said Azrael using the same world as Nova. With his two hidden blades he's able to cut the clue and cut them lose. In the end they all got free and brush themselves off, Azrael offered to help White Tiger from off the floor buy extending his hand, she slap his hand away and helped herself up.

"So is everybody all nice and clean" said Azrael in a almost mocking tone of voise

"We're fine now Who the hell are you ?" demanded Power-man.

"What no 'thank you for saving our butts' or 'for cleaning are mess that we obviously cant handle ourselves' "said Azrael still mocking them. The whole team is steering a death look at Azrael and he to them.

"Why you little…"said White Tiger waking towards him only to be stop by Spider-man

"Easy Tiger" he said to her then looking a Azrael. "Your right, we should thank you".

"Pfff whatever like I really give a damn," said Azrael to the young heroes. "Oh and to answer your question from before, my name is Azrael and I'm your new team mate".

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or Assassin's Creed. However I did create Azrael/Damon.

Ultimate Assassin

Chapter two

Getting along

After the battle in the Oscorp warehouse the team and new ally Azrael went back to the Helicarrier and waited in the waiting room with Agent Coulson. The room is dead silent, no one wanted to say everything, the team just sat there thinking of the event that just happened.

***"Man this suck, any minute now Fury is going to tear me a new one and you know what I don't blame him. Its all my fault that we got glued I screwed up"*** said Spider-man angrily. There is a disappointed atmosphere however with a hint of tenseness especially towards the hooded Azrael who is sitting arms cross and feet stretched out on the decks. Iron Fist notice the strange symbols that almost resembling an 'A' on his gauntlet. However Azrael on the other hand couldn't help but notice Nova staring him down with a look that just spells trouble.

"What are you looking at glow stick" asked Azrael with a intimidating voice, looking Nova dead in the eyes. This court everybody attention.

"Who do you think you are acting like big dog on campus all because you won your first fight" answered a angry Nova.

"Don't forget the part where I saved your sorry ass" said Azrael

"That's it" shouted Nova as he tried to get to him but was stop by Iron Fist and Power-man

"Get off me, this guy is just asking for a butt kicking" Nova told his to friends.

"Be calm friend violence's only bring more violence's" said Iron Fist.

"Even if he does deserve it" said Power-man coolly to Azrael.

"Come on guys let him go, that way I can win my 'second' fight, then maybe my 'third' " said Azrael looking at Power-man as he creaks his knuckles.

"EVERYONE CARM THE HECK DOWN" shouted Spider-man. Everybody just stared in shock, they've never herd him so serous in their live.

"And you" he said walking up to Azrael and getting right up in his face.

"You ever threaten any of my friends again then you wont have Power-man or Nova to dill with got it" Spider-man told Azrael. ***Chilbi Spidey and Azrael fight into a puff of smoke and ends with Spidey standing over Azrael and doing a victory dance.***

"Really because if my memory is correct, and it always is, the reason that you and your 'friends' got trapped in the first place is because of you" said Azrael. The whole room went silent just watching the two in anticipation.

"It was you who made the bad call to help the fortune cookie back here, it was you who got the team so damn cocky in your, as you would call it 'zone of awesomeness' that you felt that The Wrecking Crew and the Frightful Four were beneath you and latest if you don't get out of my face right now its going to be you who get his ass kicked" said Azrael in a serous tone looking Spidey in the eye wanting for his response.

Spidey wasn't sure how to answer back because deep down he know the he was right. He looks at everyone in the room starting with Tiger, who was sitting a the deck and ending with Coulson, who is trying to think of a way of coming down this situation.

"I hate to admit but…huh" said Spidey as he got interrupted and pushed out of the way by White Tiger.

"Don't pin all this on him, the first think you need to learn is that we all win as a team and we all lose as a team" said White Tiger getting up in close and personal to Azrael. Spider-man is a little bit surprise that Tiger is sticking up for him.

"Like you said we all got cocky and yes Spidey did make one mistake but he did it to help Iron Fist and we all would have made that one mistake. Spider-man is a good leader and he got nothing to prove to us unlike you. So what the hell you want to say now hoodie boy." Said White Tiger in a serous tone. Azrael just listen a looked up and down at Tiger.

"Well" she said waiting for a response from him.

"Did anybody tell you that you look so damn hot in that tiger suit especially when your angry" said Azrael with a smile on his face. The moment he made that comment the atmosphere change from tense and angry to shock and fear. Fear of what White Tiger is going to the hooded loud mouth. Everybody is shock and wide eyed, even Coulson and White Tiger cant believe that Azrael just said that straight to her. it's a good thing she is wearing a mask because her face felt warm and a shade of red. Azrael is still standing cross armed with a white toothy grin on his face

***"Okay there is two ways this is going to end, number one White Tiger well go full tiger and kill Azrael or…wait I take that back that is the ONLY thing that's going to happen so everybody say bye bye to the new guy…man I need some popcorn because this is going to be fun to watch."***

"WHAT THE…..I CAN'T BELIEVE…..WHATS WRONG WITH…..YOU SON OF A….."yelled White Tiger raising on of her hands to slap him but stop midair as she notice a man with a eye patch.

"Well I'm glade to see that you all are getting along." said Fury sarcastically as he walks in the room.

"Director Fury, wait how long have you been standing there ?" asked Nova nervously.

"About five minutes, now about your mission" said Fury looking at Spider-man.

"Director Nick Fury I'm sorry. I made a mistake that almost cost us the fight, I take full responsibility" said Spider-man sincerely.

"Well we all make at less one mistake in are lives and from what I just herd from or team it sounds like they got or back so I'm going to give a free pass. However this only is going to happen once do I make myself clear ?" said a serous Nick Fury.

"Urr…yes sir" answered Spidey in relived tone.

"Good now then as for you Azrael you shown that you can handle yourself in a fight however if you are going to be apart of this team then you have to show your team mates the proper respect they deserve understood ?" Fury told Azrael.

"Urr…yes sir" said Azrael in annoyed tone.

"Good now I think is the best time for everyone to revile identities to one another" said Fury. The five teen heroes are a bit hesitant of reviling themselves to Azrael and visa versa.

"Well" said a impatient Nick Fury. The team look at each other.

"At the same time" said Spider-man. Then all five members took off their mask's (Power-mans glasses and Novas helmet) and started to tack turns introducing themselves to they new team member.

"Names Danny Rand"

"Sam Alexander"

"Luke Cage"

"Ava Ayala"

"I'm Peter Parker"

Azrael looks at everyone and decides to take off the hood. He reviles that he is a tanned skin tone boy that looks sixteen with messy medium dark brown hair with the tips of the fringe over his right eyebrow giving him a some what emo hair style. However his hair wasn't what grab their attention. It was the black face paint round his eye whish made him look more menacing and most impotently his golden colour eye.

"I'm name is Damon Miles." He said as he crosses his arms once again. They now just stood they back in silent. the team didn't know what to make of Damon. Ava still a little red in the checks tried to start a conversion

"So…" she started

"You know your a lot prettier without that mask" interrupted Damon with the returning smile.

"…Hmm" said Ava as she crosses her arms and term her head not looking at him because of the new red blush.

"Okay guys I'll ask him, dude what with the make up ?" asked Sam.

"Its not make up its warrior paint" answered Damon in a annoyed tone.

"Haha no it eye liner hahaha" laughed Sam. This comment made the others give a little laugh.

"Really you are mocking me for what I wear, you put a stuped mop bucket on your head." said Damon.

"What you say you little emo kid" said a angry Sam.

"Why you punk ass glow stick" said Damon as he walks up to him

"You wanna throw down then let's just…huh" said Sam but got interrupted.

"that enough we don't fight with eash other" ordered Nick Fury. Everyone stop and looked at Director Fury with a tiered look

"Okay seeing that it's a school night you all should get some sleep."

"yes sir" and with that the team went to their sleeping quarters and Peter left the room with mask in hand. He made one more look to Damon given him a cold look then he left. Once Nick realise that all the teens were gone he turned to Damon who just sat back down stressing his legs on the decks once again.

"Well I see that you made a fantastic first impression" said Fury sarcastically.

"Look man if your done then I should…"

"Oh no you don't like I said before we need to talk" said Nick Fury interrupting Damon in a serous tone.

"Talk about what Nick you said I'm on the team. What else is there to talk about ?" Asked Damon. Nick was about to answer until Damon interrupted.

"Wait don't tell me it about the fact that Spider-man and his 'amazing friends' don't like me right"

"That's right so if you want the team to accept you that you better check that damn attitude of yours. Fury told him

"Accept me…they won't accept me Nick, the second there find out what I am they well never want me in there team. Why the hell do think I wanted my own apartment in New York, which just so happen to belong my brother before he died, so I can be on my own. that's why you and Coulson are the only ones to know of my past" said Damon locking at both Fury and Coulson.

"And that in it self may have been a mistake" he said

"This isn't my first rodeo kid, I knew that the moment we had…someone like you in S.H.I.E.L.D that thing would be different but you shouldn't be afraid of the others will think of you" said Nick

"Really let's test that theory…" said Damon as he looks a Coulson. Both were string each other down.

"Go on Coulson tell me how you really feel" he said to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Fury watch on in curiosity.

"Fine you want the truth then here it is, your unpredictable, your reckless, hell you're a time-bomb getting ready to explode and I think the biggest mistake isn't the one that Parker made. It have you on this team…if you hurt those kids then I hurt you." said Coulson to Damon.

"That's it I'm outta here, I start my first day in school tomorrow" said Damon as he put his hood back one and left.

Back home in Queen's Peter entered through the window and took off his costume and is now brushing his teeth in P.J's getting ready for bed.

***"Man what a long day I cant wait to sleep. I don't know it I'm ever going to get along with this, what's his name, Damon Miles but if Fury thinks his good for the team then as leader I should try. Even if that Dude is the biggest jerk I have ever meet in my life."* **said Peter as he walk up to and entered he bed and fell into a deep sleep.

In Brooklyn however the newest member entered through the window of a one bedroom apartment that wasn't to big or to small. He remove his white hooded jacket and the rest if he gear and went to the kitchen. He started to make some toast and pored some milk in a bowl.

"Socks I got milk for ya" said Damon as a white cat with black feet and blue eye jumped on to the side.

"here you go bud" said Damon as he pet's the cat. One minute later the toast pop's up, he got a plate and a small knife and spread jam on to it.

"_So how did it go ?"_ asked a voice that made Damon jump to tern around and throw the jammy knife. As the flew it went through a ghostly like person and hit the wall. Damon was relieved as he knew exactly who he was.

"Damn it all Desmond you gotta stop scaring my like that man" said Damon

"_Well you gotta stop throwing knifes in my apartment, your wrecking the wallpaper." _said Desmond

"Sorry bro I forget that your dead sometime, and why are you asking how it went, you know how it went your in my damn head" Damon said as he walks up and though the ghostly man and grabs the knife.

"_Haha yeah that was pretty bad haha"_ laughed Desmond

"So brother tell me why are you here ?" asked Damon as he sits on his bed eating the jam toast.

"Oh sorry man you want some…"

"_Nan I'm good thanks and I here because I know how difficult this is and I wanted to know that you are okay"_ asked Desmond in a concerning voice sitting next to Damon

"Honestly I'm fine, this whore expereance with us being...what we are and joining S.H.I.E.L.D is kinda fun in its own way…you know. Sometimes I wonder why you and I try to run from it." he said finishing the toast. Desmond gave his a concerning than stands up.

"_Okay if say so little bro. I gotta go and you gotta get some sleep your got a big day tomorrow see ya"_ said Desmond as he disappeared. Damon place the plate in the side, tern of the light and went to bed with Socks laying on top.

"Bye Desmond" his said with a sad look on his face as he fell asleep.

The nest day in Midtown high Peter and the team along with Harry, M.J and Flash went to there first glass which was History but there was no teacher.

"What's going on, Miss Appleton is Five minutes late" said Ava. Just then Principal Coulson enters the room. The class went silent.

"Morning class I'm afraid to tell you that Miss Appleton has now left due to her mother being in the hospital. However I'm clad to introduce her replacement" said Coulson. Just then a women in her early twenties with white hair tied in a ponytail with her fringe coned down to the right. She is wearing a with shirt with a black knee length skirt and black high heals.

"This is Miss Felicia Hardy your new teacher. We also have some new students" he said as three teens enters the room.

The first one was a boy about the same sized as Flash with red hair and green eyes. He also has a small red goatee, he is wearing a black t-shirt with torn jeans. The second was a pretty blonde girl with deep blue eyes with horn-rimmed glasses. She has a full fringe and a black head band She is wearing a white shirt under a blue sweater vest with a blue knee length skirt. The last one is a tanned skin tone boy with medium length dark brown emo hair style with golden eyes. He's wearing a red lumber jack shirt with black skinny jeans. Peter and the rest of the team look in shock as the knew exactly who the third student is.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Eddie Brock, Gwen Stacy and Damon miles."

To be continue


End file.
